Scars of War
by TodorokiSaysHi
Summary: A crisis at Tartarus leaves all of the most dangerous villains free to wreck havoc on a small city in Japan. Kirishima and Bakugo are called to the job but an unexpected turn of events leaves Bakugo handicapped. How will he overcome this with the help of Kirishima? find out. (Incase you didn't pick this up, this is Kiribaku)
1. Scars of War

_BAM! _

A loud crash sounds through out the city. A desperate call is heard in the distance "BAKUGO! BAKUGO WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kirishima cried. He and Bakugo had been sent out on a mission. Mr. Aizawa had told them about what had happened. Something occurred down at Tartarus that allowed all the villains that where held there to escape. Because of this, any and everyone who had even the tiniest bit of the necessary training was called to the front lines. It just so happened that Bakugo had managed to get himself in the middle of it. The city was a wreck so the only way Kirishima could navigate was through the sounds of Bakugos explosions. Good thing Bakugo had such a flashy quirk, or Kirishima would have lost him all together. He let out another hopeful cry, desperate of a response "BAKUGO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Just when he had begun to loose hope the blonde ball of rage came running "OI! SHITTY HAIR!" Thank God. Soon Bakugo was just a few feet away. But something was off. Bakugos face was urgent and laced with terror. "Kirishima I need you to run." He said firmly. "W-what? Why?" Kirishima stuttered. No matter how big of a fight, Bakugo had never looked so scared. "DON'T ASK JUST GO, NOW!" Bakugo cried. This startled Kirishima but he knew that he had to listen. He ran for five minutes or so, until one thing stopped him. The biggest explosion he had ever seen, and the strong smell of nitroglycerin had made it easy to tell that that explosion was _no_ collapsing building. Kirishimas heart dropped. '_Oh no' _His eyes grew wide as he bolted towards the explosion. '_Oh no, oh no, oh no'_ Kirishima knew the limits of Bakugos power and this was far beyond what Bakugos body could take. He had arrived at the sight where the explosion had taken place to see a mangled Bakugo on the ground, barely hanging on. "BAKUGO!" Kirishimas features where filled with shock and dread. He ran towards Bakugo and knelt down next to his body. "Bakugo, can you hear me?" Kirishima whimpered, too shocked to pay attention to all the deal villains surrounding them. Kirishima began to sob, he had never seen Bakugo in such a state nor did he think that he ever would, before now. "SOMEBODY HELP!" He screamed and cried. He stayed for at least two of the longest hours of his life kept next to Bakugos limp body, screaming desperately in hopes that he would be rescued, until an emergency chopper arrived and picked the two up for emergency treatment.

...

-Later at the Hospital-

Kirishima woke up, his eyes where blurry with tears. The doctors had to put him under due to the fact that he had refused to calm down. He refused to leave Bakugos side. But he had too, eventually. Whether by choice or by force. To his surprise he was only out for about an hour. The nurse who was assigned to watch over Kirishima had walked in not a moment later. Her voice was high pitched but reassuring. "Mr. Kirishima, Ejiro? How are you feeling?" The nurse asked sweetly. Kirishima mustered as much voice as he could "I'm fine but that doesn't matter. How is Bakugo?" his hoarse voice was urgent and hopeful. The nurse frowned and sat down next to Kirishimas bed. "He suffered permanent muscle damage to his right hand and severe damage to the ear drums. He may never hear again, and if he wanted to than he would have to undergo countless surgery's just to recover just a small fraction of his hearing. But other than that and a few third degree burns on his arms and shoulders, he should be okay" The nurse said with a calm voice, hoping to keep Kirishima calm. "N-never hear again?" Kirishima whimpered. The nurse let out a sad sigh. "I'm afraid not sir. If you can stand then you can visit him. He's not awake yet though. The doctors said that you can move around, thanks to that hardening quirk of yours, you barely took any damage" The nurse said, reassuringly. Kirishimas eyes lit up "Please! Please take me to him!" His desperate voice begged. The nurse unhooked him from the machines and slowly lead him to Bakugos room. She stopped before the door. "Are you sure you wanna see him now?" She asked softly. Kirishima nodded. The nurse slid the door open "I'll be back to check in on you two soon" Kirishima gave her another nod before rushing to Bakugos bedside. The sight broke him to tears. Bakugo was pale, unconscious, and felt cold, the heart meter was going slower than normal which concerned Kirishima. He knelt down on the left side of Bakugos bed and grabbed his hand and began to sob. "I-I'm so s-sorry I left you, This is all my fault" He cried with deep regret filling his body

**-The End, Until next time-**

**A/N: Bakugo was gonna be in a coma and in a worse condition but, for the sake of the story, (and my sanity) I kept it a little on the lighter side of my brain and just take away one of his vital senses and screw up his hand CUZ WHY THE HELL NOT? (send help pls)**


	2. He's Awake

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! I will try to upload everyday but we all know that wont happen, no one has that much time. Or maybe you do, I won't judge. BUT as I was saying, I hope you ****guys enjoy. Please tell me how to make the story better! I will read comments so please be nice (My self esteem doesn't need to die inside anymore than it already has, XD) Enjoy the story!**

**-Three Days Later-**

Kirishima lays there, next to Bakugos bed. All of his energy is gone and all he wants to do is talk to Bakugo, but he can't. This fact is one of the hardest to take in out of all of them. Nothing good has come out of the past three days. Because of the little damage Kirishima took from the fight (thanks to his quirk) he was let out of the hospital the day before but he could not leave Bakugos side. He didn't know why, but he couldn't leave his best bro behind. His brain wouldn't let him do that. So he just dropped by the dorms to grab clean clothes and came straight back. Now here he is, laying his head by the edge of Bakugos bedside, praying for him to wake up soon. He hasn't eaten, he has barley slept, but he still persists to stay next to his best friends side. The nurse comes in every other hour to check on them, even she hopes that Bakugo will wake up soon. Eventually Kirishima had to leave. After hours of fighting with the doctors about how he couldn't leave he gave up and left reluctantly. But he was invited back in a day or so when he got the rest he needed, But was urged to come back if anything happened.

A couple days pass and Kirishima was laying in his bed, staring at the phone on his bedside table, waiting for a call. Every second is like torture. He jumped every time the phone rang but just got more and more depressed when it was just a spam caller or a wrong number. The phone rang again but Kirishima was loosing hope of any news. Even though people have been unconscious for longer this was _his friend_ his best friend and Kirishima couldn't stand the wait. He picked up the phone with an empty sounding "Hello?" His voice was quiet and sad.

"Mr. Kirishima?" The secretary asked

"That's me, who is this?"

"This is Musutafu Hospital, I have news about Mr. Bakugo, Katsuki"

Kirishima jumped up "What?! Is he okay?!"

"Yes sir, I called to tell you that's he is awake and well. He has been asking for you, sir"

* * *


End file.
